


Love Wins!

by Quinnion



Series: Victory on Ice [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Out, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode 6, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Ice Skating, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Outing, Paparazzi, Power Bottom Yuuri, Riding, Top Viktor, Viktor is wealthy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yuuri is more confident, they go on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor have known each other for months and during that time Viktor has helped Yuuri get out of his shell and become more confident in himself and his skating. After Yuuri ends the Cup of China short program competitions with a new personal best and a spot at the top Viktor decides to celebrate by going out on a date; later in the night Yuuri explores his more dominant side in the bedroom.





	1. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yuuri's victory at the Cup of China Viktor asks him out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! So usually I post a fic based off of the new episode of Yuri on Ice the night after it comes out but this one is longer so it took me more time. After I watched episode six I wanted to write about Yuuri and Viktor's changing relationship and also Yuuri's character development and how his new found confidence could have changed how he acts in the bedroom //wink wink// So then this fic happened! I hope you enjoy it!

The sound of the crowd is deafening and Yuuri can barely hear his own thoughts as they cheer for him. He keeps a straight face and holds his arms around himself, his left leg bend slightly with the toe pick of his ice skate pressing into the ice. 

Yuuri hears the shout of the announcers as he holds his pose, “You’re witnessing the birth of a new Katsuki Yuuri! Love wins!” Yuuri finally breaks from his pose and immediately turns to look at Viktor who’s clapping excitedly and grinning widely. 

Yuuri looks around at the still cheering crowd and feels his eyes get watery when he sees dozens of people throwing flower bouquets onto the ice. He struggles to catch his breath and ignores the burning in his lungs as he faces the crowd and holds out his arms. He brings his hand to his chest and bows slightly before opening his arms up again as he grins. 

“No one can deny that this was a perfect performance!” the announcer continues, “It’s a personal best for Katsuki Yuuri. The audience is still on their feet! He used last season’s disappointment as a springboard to learn what love is, and he’s undergone an astonishing transformation!” 

Yuuri pants heavily, his face flushed and his hair sticking to his forehead, while he faces the crowd. He’s still riding the high from nailing the quadrupole salchow; he’s still not even sure how he managed to do it under that kind of pressure. 

“That was perfect,” Viktor mutters to himself, still shocked by Yuuri’s amazing performance. “Yuuri!” he shouts out at him, holding out his arms as Yuuri skates around the edge of the rink, avoiding the flower bouquets, and waves to the crowd. 

Soon Yuuri gets off of the ice and a few people help him collect all the bouquets. He sits beside Viktor with the large pile of flowers and bouquets at their feet. He grips his water bottle tightly as he looks into the camera shyly. Viktor, on the other hand, is grinning and waving enthusiastically, his arm around Yuuri.

Viktor pulls his arm away so he can form a heart with his hands for the camera. He turns to look at the younger man and smiles proudly, “Yuuri, did it feel great?” 

Yuuri blushes and stays facing toward the camera, “Well, I was hoping everyone else felt great watching me,” he mutters, waiting patiently for them to announce his scores. 

“And we have his short program score: 106.34!” the announcer calls out. Viktor grins and starts clapping his hands while Yuuri squints and leans forward; he tries to make out the scores but without his glasses it’s all blurry and he’s sure he hears the announcer wrong. That score is way too high for him to have made, “A new personal best! He is now in first place!” the announcer continues. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaims as he throws his arms around him, holding him tightly, “Of course they’d feel great watching a performance like that,” he says into his ear, his face flushed, “You’re the best student.”

Yuuri smiles and gasps sharply when he feels Viktor’s lips pressing against his cheek quickly. He grins and looks up at him, touching his cheek once he pulls back. Yuuri looks at Viktor in shock; he hadn’t expected him to something like that in front of live television.

Viktor keeps his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder as they watch through all the other skaters performances. Christopher’s performance ends and they cut off to the skater sitting with his couch as he blows kisses to the audience, “Christopher Giacometti’s short program score is 85.60,” the announcer states, “He’s ended the short program in fifth place.”

“Huh?” Yuuri chokes out as he holds his hand to his chest, “Then am I...” he drifts off, suddenly realizing that he’s currently in first place. Viktor grins and wraps his arms around Yuuri, pulling him close.

“You’re in first place!” he says excitedly, shaking Yuuri around as he hugs him tightly. Yuuri laughs and returns the hug. Viktor pulls back slightly and smirks as he looks down at him, “We should celebrate! How about a date?”

Yuuri blushes hard and lets out a quiet squeak, “Ah...Alright,” he agrees hesitantly, although Viktor and him are obviously more than a coach and mentee they’ve never been on a real date.

_____________________________________________________

 

Viktor and Yuuri head back to their hotel once they get through a few interviews and they relax for an hour or so before heading out on their date to celebrate. Viktor decides to bring Yuuri to a fancy and, needless to say, expensive restaurant as a treat. Viktor is dressed in an Armani suit while Yuuri is wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie and simply dress pants which just happens to be the most formal clothes he owns.

As Viktor leads him into the restaurant Yuuri can’t help feel out of place but he still holds himself confidently, now much more comfortable with himself compared to when he first meet Viktor. A waitress greets them in the front and leads them to a table for two. Once they’re seated she hands them each a menu and bows her head slightly before leaving to go tend to another table.

Yuuri holds the menu and looks around, admiring the beautiful designing interior and the chandelier above them, “This place is really nice.”

Viktor smiles and hums softly, “I’m glad that you like it. I want to bring you somewhere special today.” 

Yuuri can’t help blush lightly at that and shrugs a bit, “You didn’t have to do all this...This place looks really expensive and I didn’t even win the Cup yet, not even mention the Grand Prix so-” he stops himself when Viktor reaches over and puts his hand over his.

Viktor smiles at him, a slight sadness in his eyes, “Don’t underestimate what you did Yuuri. Your performance was absolutely perfect and the crowd loves you now. That is an amazing achievement,” he chuckles softly, “And about the Grand Prix, I have no doubt in my mind that you are going to win. And even if you don’t, I’ll still be very proud of you,” he says as he turns Yuuri’s hand over and laces their fingers together. 

Viktor holds Yuuri’s hand for a moment longer and squeezes gently before he let go, “Alright! Let’s see what’s good to eat here!” he exclaims, reading over the menu. Yuuri’s entire face as well as his ears are complete red and he struggles to recover from Viktor’s small speech, his heart is beating so fast it’s as if it’s trying to break through his ribcage. 

Yuuri smiles shyly and looks down at his menu as well, trying to hide behind it slightly. He doesn’t notice Viktor looking up at him and smiling when he sees how much of an effect he had on him. Yuuri scans over all the different entree options and his eyes widen when he sees the price on all of them. He nibbles on his bottom lip and finds the least expensive thing on the menu. 

Viktor looks up at him, “So, what are you thinking of getting?” he asks curiously.

“Ah...I’m gonna get the shrimp dumpling soup,” he mutters. Viktor furrows his brow and looks down at the dish on the menu, immediately realizing why he picked it when he sees the price. 

Viktor shakes his head, “Don’t worry about price okay? You should get the peking roast duck, it’s a traditional dish.” Yuuri looks at the dish and sighs shakily, seeing it’s one of the most expensive but he decides against protesting.

Yuuri nods a bit and closes his menu, “Alright. I’ll try that.” Viktor smiles contently and closes his menu as well. The waitress comes back just when they’re ready and Yuuri orders the duck while Viktor decides on braised pork and shrimp dumplings. The waitress notes their order down and takes their menus.

Viktor turns his attention to Yuuri and leans closer, his elbow propped up on the table with his head resting on his hand. His smiles widens as he continues to stare at Yuuri.

Yuuri blushes lightly but holds his gaze, “Why are you smiling like that?” he asks playfully.

Viktor hums softly, “I’m just so happy for you. You did great. And I was also wondering what changed.”

Yuuri tilts his head slightly, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you landed ever jump perfectly, even the quadruple salchow and something seemed different about this performance compared to the rest. So I was wondering what had changed,” Viktor explains.

Yuuri nods a bit and sighs deeply, “I’m not really too sure either. I just felt different,” he mutters, “I was always afraid that the crowd would never like me because I kinda took you away from them but...I think I got over that and I’m not afraid anymore. I don’t care if they hate me because I know I’m the only person that knows your love.

Viktor raises his brow and grins, “Wow! I’m glad you’re so confident in yourself now Yuuri. And it’s true,” he adds, “you are the only one who knows my love.” 

Yuuri blushes and smiles proudly, “I just hope I can keep my place, or at least move down only to second.”

Viktor sighs softly and nods a bit, “It’s going to be difficult but I’m sure you will manage. You’ve practiced your free skate routine so many times it’s almost perfect and with your stamina and endurance you have an advantage over the other skaters.”

Yuuri relaxes slightly at the encouragement, “I’m just worried about the jumps in the second half, especially the last one. If I get really tired I might mess up..”

“You know your body Yuuri and if you really you can’t do the last jump or so, then don’t do them. I know you’ll make the right choices.”

Yuuri smiles and nods, “Thank you.” Viktor shrugs a bit and they continue to talk about the upcoming competitions, discussing the possible strategies the other skaters might be taking. Before they know it the waitress comes back and serves their food.

Viktor grins widely as he looks down at his braised pork and immediately starts digging in, eating eagerly. Yuuri chuckles at the sight and starts eating as well; he’s a bit hesitant at first since the traditional chinese dish is new to him but he takes a liking to it and finishes the whole thing. 

Once the check comes Viktor insists paying all of it despite Yuuri’s protests. Viktor promises he’ll let him pay next time but of course that’s what he’s said the last time they went out to eat together. Viktor leads Yuuri back to the car and drives them to the hotel. 

Because of how wealthy Viktor is and his popularity they have the nicest suite in the hotel on the highest floor of the building. Yuuri enters their room and takes his shoes off; he’s still not accustomed to the luxurious room with the king sized leg, the plasma screen television and the beautiful designed interior. 

Viktor takes off his shoes as well and hangs his jacket on the coat rack. He hums softly and wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him close. Yurui blushes a bit and although they’ve hugged countless times and shared many intimate moments he’ll never get use to it, which is considers to be a good thing. 

Viktor holds Yuuri’s hip gently and smiles, “How about we continue with the private part of the celebration?” he purrs. 

Yuuri smiles and leans in closer, running his hands up Viktor’s back, “I would love that,” he whispers before he kissing Viktor hard. Viktor returns the kiss eagerly and immediately pushes his tongue inside his mouth. They both let their hands explore each other bodies over their clothing and soon enough they’re on the bed, Yuuri straddling Viktor’s hips. 

In the beginning of their relationship Yuuri was always tentative about having sex and let Viktor lead him through it but slowly, with Viktor’s encouragement, he’s become more confident will his skating and his ability to be more controlling in the bedroom. 

Viktor slots their lips together and pants softly as he slowly starts grinding his hips down against Viktor. He breaks the kiss and sits up so he can take off both their shirts.

Viktor chuckles softly and runs his hands up Yuuri’s sides, admiring his body, “You’re certainly very eagerly.”

Yuuri nods and licks his lips as he touches Viktor’s chest, “I want to take what is mine,” he purrs. Viktor’s eyes widen at that and although he’s surprised he can’t say he doesn’t like Yuuri’s domination. 

Yuuri latches his lips high on Viktor’s neck and sucks hard, causing the older man to moan softly. He leaves a dark hickey on his neck and smirks, knowing it won’t fade for a few days and then everyone will know that Viktor is his during the competition when they see the mark.

Yuuri continues to touch Victor's chest and rolls hips down against his crotch, grinding down hard as he moans. He grunts and ruts their clothed erections together as he looks down at Viktor lustily, “Finger me,” he whispers.

Viktor nods quickly and flushes deeply; he scrambles to grab the bottle of lube off the nightstand. Yuuri lifts himself up and strips off his pants and underwear before taking off Viktor’s as well. He turns around and straddles Viktor’s chest, his ass facing him. 

Viktor swallows thickly and can’t help let out a low moan at the sight. He opens the bottle of lube and lathers up three fingers before he slowly starts rubbing them against Yuuri’s entrance.

Yuuri grips Viktor’s thighs and whines, “Come on Viktor. Put your fingers inside already.” Viktor can’t really deny Yuuri with that tone so he slips one finger inside of him, pushing past his tight rim. Yuuri arches his back and moans as Viktor works him open with his fingers, soon adding a second one.

Yuuri reaches down and wraps his hand around Viktor’s cock, smirking when he hears him gasp behind him. He strokes him teasingly and rubs the head of his cock, leaning down to swirl his tongue around the slit.

Viktor bites his bottom lip and lets out a low moan, groping Yuuri’s ass as he thrusts his fingers in harder. Yuuri starts to move his hips and slowly fucks himself onto Viktor’s fingers as he finally adds a third.

Yuuri cries out in pleasure when Viktor curls his fingers and rubs against his prostate, “Viktor! Fuck...I need you now.”

Viktor nods quickly and the moment he takes his fingers out Yuuri stands up and turns around. He straddles Viktor’s hips and looks down at him as he positions himself over his cock, slowly sinking down on it.

Viktor holds Yuuri’s hips as the younger man moans above him; soon he’s completely inside. Yuuri shifts his hips slightly and presses his hands against Viktor’s chest as he adjust to the size.

Once he’s ready he starts to rock his back and forth, lifting himself up a few inches and dropping back down against. Viktor moans under him and resists the urge to thrust up into him, guessing Yuuri would rather be in control for now.

Yuuri pants heavily and lifts himself up until just the tip is inside before he slams inside back down, crying out loudly as his cock hits his prostate. Viktor moans as well, the tight heat around his cock overwhelming him. He grips his hips and helps Yuuri lift himself up and down, his thighs starting to burn at the effort.

Yuuri moans crescendo as he picks up the pace; soon he’s practically bouncing on Viktor’s length. Viktor’s noises fill the room with Yuuri’s along with the sound of the bed creaking under them and the rhythmic slapping of skin against skin. 

“Viktor! I’m close,” Yuuri chokes out, his cock leaking precum, “Thrust up into me. I need it,” he practically orders. Viktor doesn’t waste any time to comply and bucks his hips, thrusting up into him as he matches Yuuri’s rhythm. 

Yuuri mewls erotically and reaches down to get himself off, stroking his cock quickly. Viktor gives a few more hard thrusts before he releases inside of Yuuri with a loud moan of his name. Yuuri shudders when he feels his cum fill him and strokes faster as he arches his back and comes over Viktor’s chest; his body trembles and he tightens around Viktor. 

They both ride out their orgasms and Yuuri collapses on Viktor’s chest, not caring that he’s laying on his own cum and that Viktor’s cock is still inside. He pants heavily and struggles to catch his breath. 

Viktor grins as he lets the post-orgasmic bliss wash over him. He threads his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and kisses his forehead, “You’re certainly very different from the guy who was embarrassed to take off his shirt in front of me all those months ago.”

Yuuri chuckles and looks up at him tiredly, “I know I’m different now...Do you like me better like this?” he asks a bit nervously.

Viktor nods immediately, “Of course I do. You’re so much more confident and comfortable with yourself. Not to mention, the sex is so much more intense.”

Yuuri laughs and rests his head on Viktor’s chest, “I’m glad. I like me better like this too.” Viktor hums in response and gazes down at Yuuri lovingly as he enjoys this intimate moment between them. He knows in a few minutes they’ll have to get out of bed and clean themselves up but for now he just wants to savor the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri wake up the morning after their date and decide to go each brunch together but little do they know that their secret is out in the open now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So I got a really feedback from this fic and I just wanted to treat you guys by adding a second chapter <3 I hope you enjoy!

Viktor mutters softly as he opens his eyes, waking up to a white ceiling. He turns his head to the side and smiles when he sees Yuuri’s head resting on his chest; he’s still sleeping and snoring quickly, a bit of drool on his bottom lip and his chin.

Viktor chuckles softly, “Cute,” he mutters to himself as he threads his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, playing with the soft strands. Yuuri mumbles in his sleep as he starts to stir, nuzzling his naked body closer to Viktor’s. 

Viktor leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, keeping his arm around him even though it’s starting to ache and fall asleep. Yuuri yawns cutely and opens his eyes, looking up at Viktor sleepily.

“Good morning sweetheart,” Viktor says gently, continuing to pet his hair. 

Yuuri blushes lightly and grins, pressing their naked, still slightly sweaty bodies together, “Good morning, handsome.”

Viktor chuckles and pulls Yuuri closer to his chest, “I love how daring you’ve become. I remember how hesitant you were to touch and to take control,” he says as he cups his face, rubbing his thumb over Yuuri’s cheekbone.

Yuuri smiles and hums softly, leaning into the touch, “Well it’s because of you,” he says playfully. Viktor leans his head down and closes his eyes as he presses their lips together. 

Yuuri returns the kiss eagerly and loosely wraps his arms around Viktor’s neck. He tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss and parts his lips, letting Viktor’s tongue slip inside his mouth. They rub their tongues together and Viktor nibbles on his bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from the younger man. 

Viktor runs his hands over Yuuri’s sides and settles them on his hips, rubbing his thumbs against his hipbones. Yuuri presses his hands against Viktor’s chest and greedily touches his bare skin. He gasps against Viktor’s lips when he feels his length against his abdomen, realizing it’s half hard.

Yuuri breaks the kiss and pants softly as he looks up at Viktor, “Do you wanna go again?” he asks, glancing down at his arousal.

Viktor whines a bit and sighs, “I want to...but I’m too lazy,” he mutters as he buries his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. 

Yuuri smiles and nods a bit, inhaling Viktor’s musky scent along with the faded scent of sex and sweat that’s leftover from last night, “Me too...Let’s just cuddle.” Viktor smiles and pulls Yuuri closer, tugging the blankets up from their waists to their shoulders.

Yuuri giggles when Viktor curls his body around him protectively and tangle their legs together, “You’re so warm,” Viktor whispers, pressing as close as he can.

They close their eyes and relax slowly as they hold each other. The couple enjoy the intimate moment and lay there for another hour or so until Viktor forces himself to pull back, “We should get up,” he says. Yuuri yawns cutely and nods a bit, pulling away reluctantly.

He rubs his eyes and rolls out of bed and walks to the closet, totally shameless of being nude which is a bit contrast to when he would refuse to change in the same room as Viktor. 

Viktor sits up in bed and hums softly as he admires Yuuri’s body, staring at him as he picks out his clothes. He forces himself to tear his eyes away and gets out of bed, heading to the bathroom to get ready.

Yuuri finishes getting dressed and sits down on the edge of his bed. He picks up his phone and looks through the messages he got over night. He got a few texts from Pichit, most of them are in caps with a bunch of exclamation points urging him to open the link to an article he sent.

Yuuri tilts his head slightly and opens up the link. He gasps when he reads the headline and shot up off the edge of the bed, rushing into the bathroom.

“Viktor! You have to look at this!” he shouts as he holds out his phone to Viktor who’s in the middle of shaving, half his face still covering with shaving cream.

Viktor takes the phone and looks down at the article; the headline reads ‘Is the Rising Star Ice Skater, Katsuki Yuuri, dating his famous coach, Viktor Nikiforov? Check it out here with pics!’ Viktor eyes widen and he scrolls down to see a few pictures of him hugging Yuuri at ice skating competitions but what really surprises him is the pictures of them on their date yesterday.

Yuuri frowns slightly and looks up at Viktor, “I think someone in the restaurant recognized us and took pictures and the gave them to this news outlet!” 

Viktor nods a bit and hands him back his phone, “That’s pretty annoying. I don’t want people being part of a private moment.”

Yuuri holds his phone tightly and frowns deeply, “Yeah, now people are going to be all up in our business...They’ll ask us questions and I’m a bit worried about the reaction being negative.” 

Viktor rabs Yuuri’s chin gently, tilting his head up, “Don’t worry okay? It’s not like people didn’t have their suspicions before this. It’s not a big deal; it’ll blow over in a week or two.”

Yuuri chuckles and nods, “Well now they’ll all know that you’re mine,” he purrs. 

A grin spreads over Viktor’s face and he blushes lightly, “Wow...That’s something like I would say,” he says, leaning forward to kiss Yuuri’s cheek, getting a bit of shaving cream on his face.

Yuuri smiles when he looks in the mirror and quickly wipes away the white foam. Viktor scoops a bit more of the cream off of his face and wipes it off on Yuuri’s nose. Yuuri laughs a bit and blushes lightly. 

“Cute,” Viktor comments on his reaction before he looks back in the mirror and finishes up shaving.

Once both of them are ready they head out of the hotel and walk to a restaurant a few blocks away to eat brunch. Yuuri hums happily as they walk and takes Viktor’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“What do you think you’re going to eat?” Yuuri asks Viktor curiously.

“Well last time I was here I had this really good dish; I think it was soybean milk and deep-fried dough sticks. I’ll probably get that again.”

Yuuri hums softly, “That sounds really good...I don’t want us to get the same thing though.”

“We can share,” Viktor says with a bright smile, squeezing Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri is about to reply when, seemingly out of nowhere, a group of reporters bombards them. Yuuri struggles to process what is going on as the paparazzi each shover a microphone in their direction, a few cameras filming them. The flashing of cameras disorientates the both of them and can barely distinguish the reporters’ overlapping questions as each of them fight to get an answer first. 

“Mr. Nikiforov, is it true that you and a-” a reporter starts before she is interrupted by a photographer.

“Yuuri, look over here?” he calls out, gesturing at the confused man. 

“-ould you like to comment on the rumors?” another reporter shouts al them

“-out the age difference?” a woman interrupts. 

“Can you explain these pictures?” a reporter asks, holding out the pictures from the article. 

Yuuri struggles to make sense of it all and stays close to Viktor, knowing he has more experience with paparazzi. Yuuri looks up at his coach and sees he seems to be handling it just fine; he smiles at the camera and waves a bit but doesn't address the questions.

Once most of the reporters have calmed down Viktor clears his throat, “Uh so I would like to address the questions you’ve asked. Yuuri and I never tried to hide our relationship as you can see from the photos we were both open about it but yes, Yuuri and I are together and we have been for a few months,” before the reporters can overwhelm the couple with more questions he continues, “I am aware of the age difference but for us it doesn’t matter and we are both adults so that’s all there is to say.”

A woman holds out her microphone towards Yuuri, “Would you like to make a comment?” she asks.

Yuuri is a bit more relaxed now and nods a bit, taking the microphone, “Ah yes...I’m quite relieved now that our relationship is in the open and I know many people may be angry at me, or even hate me, because they think I took Viktor away from them and I just want to say...That they’re right."

Viktor looks down at him in surprise a few reporters gasp, “I’m not going to apologize for any of this because it was Viktor’s choice and I am happy that I am the only person that truly knows what his love is like.”

The group of paparazzi burst with more questions and try to get closer to Yuuri but Viktor moves away from them, “No more questions please. We’re out on a date and we’d like to be left alone,” he says firmly.

Viktor quickly takes Yuuri’s hand and leads them away, the reports seeming to have gotten the story they wanted. Viktor leads Yuuri away and sighs softly as they continue their walk to the restaurant. 

“Well I guess everyone knows now,” Viktor says, looking down at Yuuri.

“I’m kind of happy about it,” Yuuri replies.

Viktor tilts his head and raises his brow, “Is there a specific reason?”

Yuuri chuckles and smirks, “Cause now all those fangirls know that I was able to seduce you and they weren’t.”

Viktor can’t help laugh and wraps his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, “I think I like this new, confident Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
